Let Me Know
by sugarunning95
Summary: [a BTS fic] Malam itu mereka berciuman, dengan mata Jimin yang tertutup khidmat, dan geraman meluncur dari sela bibir Yoongi. Malam itu mereka berciuman, dan hanya satu orang yang jatuh cinta. "Yoongi-Hyung, aku mencintaimu." "Aku tahu, Jimin. Kau bisa berhenti mengatakannya." Ketika kau baru menyadari sesuatu berharga setelah itu pergi. "Aku menunggu ini terlalu lama." MinYoon!


a BTS fic

 **Let Me Know**

.

.

.

 **Pair** : MinYoon!

 **Rate** : **T**

 **Perhatikan tiap hari dan waktu yang telah mereka lewatkan.**

 **Karena alur cerita ini akan maju mundur.**

 **.**

this story inspired from **Today** by one of my admired author : antichthon on other fandom.

.

.

.

 _In my imagination, we fight, make up, and you understand me_

 _Your hand movements, your stare have become faint but why won't they disappear_

* * *

.

 **Kemarin malam**

.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, Hyung. Sepertinya Hyung tidak menyukai keberadaanku." Jimin mengucapkan itu dengan begitu jelas, duduk disisi kiri Yoongi yang sedang memandang lurus ke sudut tergelap kamarnya. Televisi di kamar apartemennya dibiarkan menyala ditengah gelapnya kamar. Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya melirik sekilas kearah Jimin yang masih tersenyum memandanginya. Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke tumpukan bantal, dia ingin tidur, dia lelah sekali. Lelah dengan semuanya.

.

 _In hopes of a chance we hold onto a love that's ended already_

.

.

.

 **Satu tahun yang lalu.**

.

Yoongi tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di apartemen Jimin. Yang dia ingat beberapa jam yang lalu dia mabuk, meracau tentang dia yang dicampakan Hoseok dan laki-laki itu pergi dengan adik kelasnya bernama Kim Taehyung. Jimin mendengarnya, semua keluhnya. Hingga tetes terakhir alkohol di gelasnya habis. Dan semua gelap, saat kesadarannya kembali, yang dia lihat adalah Jimin merengkuhnya begitu hati-hati. Mengucapkan mantra aneh di telinganya yang malam itu mudah sekali memanas dan terlalu sensitif. Memuji dia pantas mendapat yang lebih baik daripada laki-laki kuda itu. Jimin berulang kali tersenyum padanya, mata indahnya menyipit dan lengkung senyumnya membuai.

Malam itu mereka berciuman, dengan mata Jimin yang tertutup khidmat, dan geraman meluncur dari sela bibir Yoongi. Malam itu mereka berciuman, dan hanya satu orang yang jatuh cinta.

.

 _In an instant raindrops form near my eyes_

 _From you. Even when I just breathe I see you_

.

.

.

 **Sebelas bulan yang lalu.**

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Jimin seenaknya menggiring Yoongi ke taman dipinggir kota tempatnya biasa merenung dan mencari inspirasi untuk tugas kuliah seninya. Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ -nya itu suka bermain basket. Mengajak yang lebih tua untuk bermain satu lawan satu hingga titik keringat muncul dari pori-pori pucatnya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menang melawan Yoongi. Namun Jimin meleset, Yoongi berulangkali menggagalkan bola orange itu masuk ke keranjang untuk point Jimin. Jimin tertawa, berdiri dihadapan Yoongi yang menaikkan alisnya saat tangan kanan Jimin membelai ruam merah di leher Yoongi karena ulahnya.

"Hyung, jadilah milikku ya? Aku mencintaimu."

.

 _Seems like it's true that love blooms like a cherry blossom then easily flows away_

 _It was like I dreamed. We burned like fireworks but only ashes remained_

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ini.**

.

"Hyuung."

"..."

"Hyuuuung!."

"..."

"Heh, tukang tidur!."

"Engh..."

"Yoongi-Hyuuung!, ayo bangun! sudah pagii."

"Berisik."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau kita berpisah? Ayo jadikan hari perpisahan kita berkesan. Bangun Hyuung."

Yoongi tahu betul, Jimin tak akan berhenti merengek kalau sudah begitu ingin dan keras kepala. Maka dari itu dia membuka kedua matanya. Silau cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk dari jendela kaca disisi kirinya. Jimin duduk ditempat yang sama, menungguinya hingga ia bangun. Cahaya pagi yang menimpanya dari belakang membuat tubuh dan paras Jimin lebih bersinar, namun silaunya masih kalah dengan senyum indah Jimin yang selalu berhasil memasungnya dalam jerat terpukau.

"Kau mau kita bagaimana?" Yoongi mendudukkan diri, memegang kepalanya yang pening karena beberapa hari ini jam tidur dan istirahatnya begitu kacau, dan keberadaan Jimin sama sekali tak membantu.

"Temani aku main, jalan-jalan, menonton bioskop, ke akuarium, apapun—pokoknya kencan untuk hari terakhir kita" Ada binar dikedua pipi Jimin, namun tidak dimatanya yang menggenangkan segaris sendu dan kosong.

Yoongi masih duduk dihadapannya, tak sampai hati menatapnya lebih lama. Dia menutup matanya erat sambil mengusap tengkuknya sedikit pegal dan nyeri karena posisi tidur yang salah. Saat membuka mata Jimin sudah hilang, dia sudah berlari dan berdiri di depan pintu keluar kamarnya terlebih dahulu, memberi kode untuk Yoongi agar segera bersiap-siap. Yoongi menyeret langkahnya mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berkedip dan menampilkan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa mail masuk.

.

 _Dominoes that fell due to the strength of a break up_

.

.

.

 **Empat hari yang lalu.**

.

"Berengsek, Jimin mencintaimu! Kau tuli? mati rasa? atau tak punya hati, hah?" Jungkook menyalak, tidak terima melihat sahabatnya yang semalam mengunjunginya begitu kacau karena ulah laki-laki pucat dihadapannya.

"Mana sopan santunmu pada yang lebih tua, bocah?" Yoongi menimpali tak kalah sengit.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau menghilang saja dari hidupnya kalau yang kau lakukan hanya menyakiti dan tak pernah menghargainya!"

"Hah? Aku menghilang? Aku pergi pun dia akan tetap merengek di kakiku untuk memintaku kembali. Dia yang merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk berurusan denganku. Dia yang harusnya pergi jauh-jauh dariku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yoongi meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook, teman sekelas atau sahabat Jimin yang tadi menyudutkannya begitu saja. Semakin muak karena dia memergoki Jimin menguping dan melemparkan pandangan tak percaya padanya.

.

 _Protecting it between the heat from you and I_

 _I look back onto it now, the film between you and I_

.

.

.

 **Di beberapa malam, mulai kurun waktu satu tahun lalu.**

.

"Hyungh...lihat aku-" Jimin berucap ditengah senggalnya, memerangkap rahang Yoongi yang basah karena berkeringat untuk menghadapkan wajah Yoongi padanya.

"Ngh.. Lakukan saja sesukamu." Yoongi menepisnya, kembali membuang pandangannya pada ujung seprai yang berantakan karena ulah mereka. Mereka bermain pada api yang sama, membuai dengan sentuhan satu sama lain begitu menuntut tapi begitu rapuh.

"Yoongi-Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Keringat merembes dari dahi Jimin, turun ke sudut matanya, turun lebih banyak lagi ke pipi kirinya.

"Aku tahu, Jim. Kau bisa berhenti mengatakannya."

.

 _Since I'm constantly in the same spot of this melody I'm on the repeat sign_

.

.

.

 **Hari ini.**

.

Yoongi sudah mandi, sedang duduk di mini bar dekat dapur kecilnya. Memakan dua lapis roti panggang dengan selai rasa keju dan sedikit mentega sebagai menu sarapannya. Dihadapannya ada segelas teh hangat. Pantulan dari vas bunga kaca mencerminkan wajah Yoongi yang dihiasi kantung mata menghitam mengerikan, sangat kontras dengan wajah sepucat susu dan tidak pantas disandingkan dengan senyum manis Yoongi. Oh.. Yoongi lupa kapan terakhir dia tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Cepat dihabiskan, Hyung. Kau ini lelet sekali sih seperti bekicot."

"Dan kau cerewet sekali."

Jimin tertawa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia terlihat bahagia dan Yoongi merasa ingin melihat wajah tertawa itu lebih lama lagi. Namun dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke segelas tehnya, menyesapnya sebelum menjadi lebih dingin.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari yang lalu.**

.

"Sudahlah Jungkook-a, kau tak perlu membelaku, membentak Yoongi-hyung seperti itu tidak sopan tahu." Jimin terkekeh sedikit saat mengucapkannya. Tangannya bermain pada ujung sedotan es kopinya, pandangannya ia buang ke sekitar kafetaria kampus.

"Lihat dirimu, kemarin kau mabuk bercerita macam-macam dan terisak menjijikan tapi kau tetap membelanya." Jungkook sangsi melihat kawannya yang sok sabar.

"Hubungan kita itu.. rumit, dan lupakan saja racauan konyolku semalam." Jimin tersenyum, menaik-naikan kedua alisnya sambil menyigar rambutnya, berusaha tetap terlihat biasa saja didepan Jungkook.

"Jim, kau tahu, kau bisa mendapatkan salah satu wanita seksi yang menggilai mu di kelas seni dan kelas musik. Kau bisa lupakan dia, tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Min Sialan Yoongi yang mempunyai lidah setajam pisau, yang hanya bisa melukai mu dengan kata-katanya."

"Aku rasa, mungkin baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana cinta itu bekerja, Kook. Dan dia Yoongi, aku merasakan itu padanya."

"Jim, mungkin saja itu bukan cinta. Kau salah."

"Apa?—sebentar Kook.. aku akan kembali, tunggu sebentar." Pandangan Jimin menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal, apakah dia salah lihat? Barusan dia melihat Jung Hoseok sedang merangkul Yoongi-Hyung- _nya._ Jimin sedikit berlari menyusul kedua punggung berjajar yang saling merangkul itu. Hingga masuk ke dalam toilet paling sepi di deretan fakultas kesenian. Jimin mencoba tak percaya tapi apa yang ditangkap oleh pupil matanya adalah nyata, Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok berciuman lalu menghilang disalah satu bilik toilet berdua.

.

 _It's like Juliet and Romeo_

 _If I liked you too much_

.

.

.

 **Hari ini.**

.

Berjalan meyusuri pusat kota, Jimin kadang menghilang diselipan ramai orang kemudian kembali lagi dalam sekejap mata disampingnya. Yoongi memesan dua tiket menonton, duduk dengan nomor yang sama dengan yang tertera ditiketnya. Memesan dua gelas soda dan satu kotak pop corn ukuran sedang. Meninggalkan gedung bioskop untuk kemudian ke akuarium meninggalkan soda yang tidak habis terminum. Jimin masih tersenyum cerah di sisinya sangat kontras dengan wajah lelah Yoongi. Jimin biasanya suka menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat saat mereka berkencan seperti ini, namun kali ini mereka tidak bergandengan sama sekali. Meninggalkan dingin pada telapak tangan Yoongi dan kesedihan yang membuat lubang semakin besar dihatinya. Ponsel di saku kanan jaketnya masih berdengung, dan Yoongi tetap mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari yang lalu**.

.

Jimin mendatangi apartemen Yoongi sepulang dari kelas malam, berpapasan dengan Hoseok yang keluar dari lift di lantai dasar.

Jimin dan Yoongi bertengkar hebat malam itu. Karena Yoongi sudah kelewat batas dan Jimin tak bisa menahan lagi sakit hatinya karena sayatan Yoongi sedikit demi sedikit. Jimin menitipkan segenap cintanya pada Yoongi. Dia memberikan hatinya hanya untuk dirusak dan dibiarkan tak bertuan. Berulang kali mengucap cinta, membisikan kalimat manis tepat di telinga Yoongi tapi laki-laki pucat itu tak pernah membalasnya, tak pernah sampai pada hatinya. Segetaran frekuensi pun kalimat itu tak pernah dipedulikan oleh Yoongi. Apa balasannya sekarang?

"Hyung, aku bersamamu sekarang, kenapa kau membiarkan laki-laki lain masuk ke apartemenmu?" Jimin merendahkan geramannya, menatap lurus pada kedua mata bening yang menatapnya remeh.

"Kau kenapa jadi melankolis begini, Jim, apa masalahmu?" Mereka membuka pembicaraan dalam posisi berdiri berhadapan.

"Ini masalah kita, kumohon Hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa Park Jimin, kita tak pernah ada ikatan, kau dan aku hanya ada saat butuh satu sama lain, jangan ikut campur lebih dari ini."

"Kau anggap aku ini apa, Hyung? Kita nyaris setahun bersama dan aku selalu ada untukmu."

"Kuharap kau tak berfantasi lebih mengenai hubungan kita. Ayolah Jim, kita bebas melakukan ini dengan siapapun, kau juga bebas melakukannya dengan fans-fans seksi mu di kampus, apa aku salah?"

"Hyung kau tidur dengannya? Kau bilang kau tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi dengan Hoseok itu?"

"Nah." Yoongi mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya, memutar mata dan terlihat malas bicara lebih lanjut. Yoongi berbalik berjalan menjauhi Jimin dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku selalu menjaga batas kesabaranku selama ini, Hyung." Dibelakangnya Jimin menahan genggamannya, menekuk jarinya hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Kau tak perlu repot melakukan itu Park. Kalau kau muak, pergilah, menghilang, agar aku tak harus direcoki bocah yang sedang mabuk kasmaran tapi tetap berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis." Sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya, Yoongi menyahut.

"Diluar dugaanmu, aku tak pernah main-main denganmu." Jimin menemukan langkahnya, membalik tubuh kurus Yoongi dan menghantamnya ke dinding disampingnya. Mencium bibir Yoongi kasar, kacau dan hancur. Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin tak kalah kuat saat lidah Jimin menemukan lidahnya untuk berpagutan. Menolaknya dan membuat laki-laki itu jatuh menabrak meja dengan figura berisikan beberapa foto mereka. Figura itu jatuh, retak dan nyaris pecah berhamburan seperti hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Kau jangan seenaknya, Park Jimin. Aku bukan milikmu, kau tak memilikiku! Kita hanya melakukan itu saat kita butuh."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung, kau tau?!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku selalu berusaha Hyung, meyakinkanmu kalau ini nyata, aku selalu berusaha Hyung, membuatmu hanya memikirkanku saat kita bercinta, aku ingin kau merasakannya juga!."

"Kalau kau tak menemukan balasan apapun dariku, pergilah, sudah kubilang bukan?! Menghilang saja kau, kalau kau tak kuasa lagi dengan aku yang menyakitimu terus-menerus, pergi, Jim!"

.

 _I just wanna know_

 _My lingering feelings are holding on in front of the period_

 _So just tell me anything, let me know_

.

.

.

.

 **Hari Ini.**

.

Dentang jam besar ditaman pinggir kota menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dipenghujung hari mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu di taman ini setelah seharian berjalan-jalan. Taman ini mempunyai kenangan manis pernyataan Jimin yang ingin memiliki Yoongi pertama kali. Dan Yoongi tersenyum miris saat mengingatnya.

Ditemani hembusan angin malam Seoul, Yoongi mendrible bola basket yang ditemukannya dipinggir lapangan, Jimin bergerak seirama dengannya, mencoba merebut bola oranye itu darinya. Yoongi menemukan dirinya semakin menggigil melihat senyum diwajah Jimin yang kian menipis. Membayangkan hari ini akan cepat berakhir membuat dirinya sesak juga. Membayangkan bahwa dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan seorang Park Jimin.

.

 _Although that I know it's all over,_

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari yang lalu.**

.

Yoongi terduduk di karpet yang tergelar di kamar apartemennya, dikuasai emosi luar biasa. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti berteriak dan memaki Jimin, mendorong laki-laki yang selalu menyayanginya itu untuk menjauh darinya. Yoongi sadar betul, dia memang kejam, dia kelewat batas, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghentikan keras kepalanya yang menyangkal kalau dia membutuhkan Jimin disampingnya. Sudah dua jam yang lalu Jimin keluar dari apartemennya setelah mereka bertengkar semakin hebat hingga melempar beberapa perabot di kamar Yoongi. Yoongi mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, menggigit bibirnya keras saat dirasa ada mail masuk di ponselnya dan itu dari Park Jimin. Melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh ke ujung karpet, Yoongi memejamkan mata erat karena penat.

.

 _The promise we made together_

 _Disappeared somewhere with time_

.

.

.

 **Hari ini.**

Jimin kesulitan merebut bola ditangan lihai mantan shooting guard klub basket kampusnya, memikirkan cara curang untuk menang dari Yoongi di hari perpisahan mereka. Maka itu Jimin mengerling, memfokuskan matanya pada mata Yoongi,dan Yoongi balas menatapnya. Tubuhnya dia rapatkan ke tubuh Yoongi, dan dia menghembuskan nafas dingin ke sisi lehernya. Yoongi yang lengah melepaskan bola nya untuk dicetak point oleh Jimin ke keranjang basket. Udara dingin, namun Yoongi berkeringat karena terlalu banyak bergerak.

Bola kedua setelahnya berhasil direbut Jimin yang curang membuyarkan fokusnya dengan mengecup pipinya. Terasa membeku dibawah angin malam dan basah keringatnya.

"Eits.. jangan curang." Yoongi menyelamatkan bola oranye pada ronde kedua permainan mereka, saat Jimin akan mencuri ciuman dibibirnya sambil mencuri bolanya. Jimin tertawa, lalu sok memasang wajah memberengut sebal karena tidak dapat cium. Mereka membiarkan gulir waktu bergerak, membiarkan dua botol isotonic yang salah satunya sudah diminum separuh dan salah satunya masih tersegel mengembun karena udara malam.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari yang lalu.**

.

Yoongi bangun setelah semalam ketiduran diatas karpet kamarnya. Heran melihat ponselnya penuh dengan panggilan tak terjawab dari nomer ponsel Jimin. Harusnya laki-laki itu marah padanya, tapi kenapa dia malah menghubunginya berkali-kali semalam dan hingga dini hari?. Dia melihat ada satu mail terakhir dari Jimin dan dia belum membukanya. Memutuskan untuk langsung menelpon balik Jimin dan mengumpulkan niat untuk minta maaf karena dia telah kelewat batas lagi, dan dia berharap Jimin akan mengerti dengan dirinya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Annyeong, astaga. akhirnya anda menelepon balik."

"Maaf, ini siapa? Benar ini ponsel Park Jimin?" Yoongi berkerut mendengar suara pria tua asing diseberang sana.

"Oh.. nama pemuda ini Park Jimin, maaf kalau boleh tahu ini dengan siapanya Park Jimin-ssi?" Ada nada sendu tak enak terselip disana. "Semalam, tepatnya nyaris dini hari, Park Jimin-ssi mengalami kecelakaan, saya dan beberapa orang disekitar sini berusaha menolongnya, dan saya mencoba menelepon nomor anda berkali-kali barangkali ini kerabat dekat pemuda ini, namun anda tak kunjung menjawab, jadi-"

"Apa—maaf kecelakaan bagaimana? Jimin dimana?" Yoongi merasakan tangannya gemetar, dia berdiri spontan, pandangan matanya nanar, bingung.

"Park Jimin-ssi sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit dini hari tadi, saya lupa memberikan ponsel ini pada kerabatnya Jeon Jungkook dan keluarganya. Bisa anda kesini? Ke jalan Ulmandang sik."

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ini.**

"Hyung, kita akan benar-benar berpisah seperti yang kukatakan kemarin." Jimin disana, duduk disisinya ditengah lapangan basket taman. Yoongi tersenyum getir. Memperhatikan satu botol isotonik kosong yang bergulir menabrak botol isotonik lain yang masih tersegel.

"Aku senang, kau mau menemaniku hari ini, tapi bukankah keberadaanku memuakkan untukmu, eh?" Jimin lagi, dia terkekeh saat mengatakannya. Tubuhnya semakin redup ditimpa lampu taman yang kadang berkedip tak menentu.

"Kenapa kau selalu berisik, Jim?" Yoongi menghadapkan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Jimin, merekam senyum bulan sabit yang terlukis diwajah Jimin lebih lama, dan ingin selamanya begini.

"Hyung, aku sayang sekali padamu, tak bisakah kau membalasnya?" Jimin balas menatapnya.

"Aku.. aku terlambat menyadarinya, Jim. Aku akan membalasnya, bisakah kita mengulangnya lagi?" Yoongi menarik nafasnya gemetar, mencoba menegaskan pita suaranya untuk berucap.

"Aku ingin sekali Hyung membalas kata cintaku, kupikir kalimat ku terlalu konyol atau kau tak mendengarnya, aku mencobanya ratusan kali.. dan kau tak menyambutnya."

"Jim.. aku.. ingin kau, aku ingin kita sekali lagi.."

"Hyung aku mencintaimu. Dulu disini aku memulainya, memintamu untuk jadi milikku, dan disini pula aku akan mengakhirinya, karena aku tak pernah bisa memilikimu."

"Jimin.. jangan katakan itu." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, menapakkan telapaknya di pipi Jimin yang dingin membeku. Senyum itu masih disana, senyum yang selalu ada untuknya selama ini.

"Hyung aku mencintaimu." Wajah mereka berdekatan, semakin memangkas jarak antara bibir masing-masing.

.

 _Your hands, your booty, your heat that was hotter than the equator is all gone_

.

.

.

 **Dua hari yang lalu**.

.

Yoongi tak membuang waktu lama untuk menuju jalan yang dimaksud, jalan itu tak jauh dari apartemennya berada. Menatap ngeri pada goresan mengerikan di jalan aspal dan tiang yang bengkook seperti sengaja ditabrak paksa karena pengemudi hilang kendali setirnya, dia merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke dasar kakinya, saat melihat beberapa polisi membersihkan beberapa bercak darah disekitar jalanan aspal. Dan Yoongi ingin berteriak, membawa akal sehatnya masuk ke jurang penyesalan sedalam mungkin setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pak tua yang menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Jimin berdarah dihantam bus larut malam kemarin.

Saat menyeberang, pak tua itu memperhatikan Jimin yang terlihat gusar, sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Tanpa menyadari ada bus yang melaju kencang dari sisi kanan jalanan yang menandakan lampu hijau. Pak tua dan beberapa orang disana sempat berteriak pada Jimin untuk menghindar, namun semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Menjelang siang, Yoongi mendapat beberapa mail ajakan untuk mendatangi pemakaman Jimin, beberapa mail berisi kalimat heran kenapa Yoongi tak muncul di peristirahatan terakhir Jimin. Namjoon berulang kali meneleponnya, dan satu nomor tak dikenal memaki-makinya lewat mail mengenai dia penyebab kematian Jimin. Yoongi disana menatap prosesi pemakaman Jimin seorang diri dari jauh, saraf dan perasaannya kebas, dia dikuasai perasaan bersalah dan menyesal luar biasa. Dihari itu dia pergi, tidak menangis.

.

 _You took away the stars of my night and the sun in my day_

 _In the end there's only clouds left in the darkness_

.

.

.

 **Kemarin**

Sejak hari itu Yoongi tidak bisa tidur, tidak membalas atau mengangkat apapun mail dan telpon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Mengunci diri di apartemennya, mengisi perutnya dengan asal. Pikirannya melayang, terisi oleh memori-memori manis yang baru dia sadari pernah ada. Memori saat Jimin mengantar dan menjemputnya berangkat dan pulang dari kampus. Memori saat Jimin diam-diam membelikan beberapa makanan cup yang bisa dihangatkan untuk sarapan Yoongi. Memori saat Jimin menciumnya hingga kehabisan nafas di mobil Jimin. Memori saat Jimin membuang semua surat cinta merah muda yang bertumpuk dihadapan Yoongi sambil berkata ' _Yang aku sukai itu hanya Hyung'_ . Memori saat Jimin menempelkan _post it_ tentang peringatan untuk jangan lupa makan dan tidur teratur, atau memori saat Jimin menidurkan paksa dirinya setelah kegiatan malam mereka yang menguras tenaga. Yoongi tersenyum miring, mengasak surai hitam nya menjadi lebih berantakan, dia lebih pucat dari seharusnya. Dia hancur dan dia juga baru menyadari sudah selama itu pula Jimin telah ia hancurkan. Dikepalanya terngiang kalimat jahat yang meluncur dari mulutnya saat terakhir kali bertemu Jimin.

' _Kau tak perlu repot melakukan itu Park. Kalau kau muak, pergilah, menghilang, agar aku tak harus direcoki bocah yang sedang mabuk kasmaran tapi tetap berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis.'_

' _Kau jangan seenaknya, Park Jimin. Aku bukan milikmu, kau tak memilikiku! Kita hanya melakukan itu saat kita butuh.'_

' _Aku tidak peduli!.'_

' _Kalau kau tak menemukan balasan apapun dariku, pergilah, sudah kubilang bukan?! Menghilang saja kau, kalau kau tak kuasa lagi dengan aku yang menyakitimu terus-menerus, pergi, Jim!.'_

Yoongi merasakan basah merembes dari ujung kelopak matanya, dia menangis tanpa suara. Menekan dadanya yang sakit tanpa sebab masuk akal. Menggerakkan matanya menyusuri kamarnya yang biasa dikunjungi Jimin, Menatap ujung kanan bagian kasurnya yang kadang ditempati Jimin. Dia selalu tersenyum untuknya, sabar dengan segala keegoisannya. Jimin selalu ada untuknya memberikan dia perhatian terbaik yang mungkin mustahil untuk didapatkan pada diri orang lain.

Yoongi menggeser _screen lock_ ponselnya. Mengumpulkan ketabahan membuka mail terakhir Jimin untuknya setelah malam mereka bertengkar hebat. Mail yang menyebabkan Jimin sibuk dengan ponselnya saat menyeberang hingga tak menyadari bus itu melaju kencang ke arahnya. Tubuh Jimin limbung terbanting, tepat setelah mail itu terkirim. Merapal teks nya dalam hati, merasakan batinnya semakin terkoyak. Saat marah pun, saat seharusnya Jimin membencinya pun, laki-laki itu tetap menerima semua keegoisannya.

.

 _From : Park Jimin_

 _Message :_

 _Hyung, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuat semuanya menjadi benar. Aku menyayangimu, aku tahu kita hanya lelah. Istirahatlah, semoga besok aku bisa jadi sosok yang lebih pantas disisimu._

.

Airmatanya meleleh tanpa terkendali ke pipi hingga dagu Yoongi. Yoongi tidak sesenggukan, tapi sisi terdalamnya sudah hancur berantakan. Mengutuk dirinya yang begitu jahat dan terlambat menyadarinya. Lalu bayangan menyilaukan itu muncul disisi kirinya, tersenyum sambil mengatakan ingin berpisah. Di atas meja nakas tergeletak ponsel lecet Jimin yang didapatkan dari pak tua saksi mata.

.

 _My insides feel like they're going to explode._

.

.

.

 **Hari ini.**

.

Mereka berciuman dibawah temaramnya lampu redup taman. Ditemani gerasak dedaunan pohon yang ribut karena dihantam angin malam. Mereka berciuman dan seharusnya keduanya merasakan cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Ditengah kecupan, Yoongi berbisik. Merasakan pipi ditelapak tangannya kian membeku. Merasakan sudut matanya sedikit basah.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Jim, aku membalasmu. Jangan pergi.. aku juga mencintaimu." Jimin terasa tersenyum dibibir Yoongi saat dia membisikkannya lagi.

"Aku menunggu ini terlalu lama, tapi aku senang kau menyadarinya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat tinggal Min Yoongi- _ku_ tersayang."

Yang selanjutnya dirasakan Yoongi adalah dingin di permukaan bibirnya, dan rasa asin karena air matanya. Mengusap wajah basahnyanya buru-buru. Yoongi menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok yang sangat dia rindukan. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, berguman mencari ponselnya. Menelepon nomor Jimin, dan dia tahu betul bahwa getar ponsel yang dituju ada pada kantung celananya sendiri. Yoongi meringkuk ditengah lapangan. Memandang botol isotonik yang masih utuh tersegel, mengingat satu soda yang tadi tak tersentuh saat dia menonton film di bioskop, merasakan tangannya yang membeku tanpa genggaman tangan Jimin seharian ini.

"Jimin, angkat bodoh.."

"Jimin, kau tega meninggalkan ku sendirian di taman? Akan ku tendang kau keluar dari kamarku lain kali."

"Jimin, angkat teleponnya, kau dimana? Aku tak bisa menemukanmu."

"Jimin..."

"Park Jimin?"

"Jimin tadi kau disini, aku tahu.. kau sembunyi dimana saat aku menutup mataku, kau curang, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku."

"Park Jimin, _sarang haeyo_."

 _I'm holding myself up by myself_

 _on top of this finished melody_

 _Tell me now_

 _that it's over_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

Eaaa MinYoon sedih2 an ciee..

.

Masih utang update an malah melancong bikin fic lain LOL. yang dua lain masih on going nih seriusaan tunggu aja deh. susah juga bawa tema kaya gitu takut garing atau gimana jadi aku nulisnya pelan banget hehe maaf ya hehe.

Ini galau dulu aja ya? Baper ngga? Ngga? Mudeng ngga sama timeline nya? Ngga? Yaudah gpp :" soalnya yang nulis malah yang baper LOL

.

.

Thanks buat yang udah baca sampe sini, and special thanks to **alicella** -san

Love Sign.


End file.
